


Robert's wet dream

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, M/M, Wet Dream, im sure this happened at one point, robert and his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: As the title says. It's another affair era story. I imagined it took place around 4th January 2015 because we all know they met up the day after.(it was the famous Kiss and make up text scene)





	Robert's wet dream

They had a row, and he said they were finished. He didn't mean it, of course he didn't, but...Aaron didn't understand! If Chrissie finds out.... then that's it, that's him finished.

 

He cannot let that happen. But he cannot give him up either. It was a constant battle in his mind, to think about what to do.... how to continue without them getting caught.

 

Obviously he shouldn't have even started it, but... he couldn't stop himself. And now he cannot walk away. Not from him. Not when Aaron can look at him, like he's looking straight into his soul.

 

Sometimes he thinks he can even read his mind. It's crazy. He shouldn't even think about him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on you know I didn't mean it.” - he pleaded as he tried pulling him closer.

 

“I'm sick of your games Robert.” - answered Aaron. He met him at the garage, right before closing time. He was alone, and he was about to lock up when Robert showed up.

 

“Aaron...” - he said to get his attention. - “I... may have overreacted it, a bit.”

 

“A bit?” - he asked back with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Come on, there's no one here, why don't we take advantage of that.” - he smirked.

 

“You're really something else you know.” - answered Aaron. At first Robert thought there was no way in hell he's gonna score tonight, but then.... he saw a faint smile on Aaron's face. He saw it, and he knew he was winning.

 

“I know.” - he answered grinning. - “Now come here, I wanna kiss you.” - and he did. Robert felt Aaron's body against his, he felt his hands on his belt. Aaron broke the kiss to sank to his knees while he dragged his tongue across Robert's torso. He closed his eyes, and even though he knew what was coming, it still surprised him to feel Aaron's warm mouth around his cock. - “Ohh god yes” – he managed to moan in pleasure as he ran his hand through his hair. Aaron picked up the pace, even though Robert wanted to make it last. - “Slow down, I don't wanna come yet.” - but Aaron didn't listen. He didn't listen and Robert couldn't hold back....

 

 

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. His heart was racing, he was covered in sweat, and he didn't even need to lift the covers to know how the state of his bed looks like.

 

_Are you kidding? A wet dream? What am I 12?_ He asked himself as he waited for his mind to clear up a bit. Because right now he was confused. He had a row with Aaron, and didn't speak to him for like 2 days, and now he's dreaming about him? And not just any dream.... a sex dream?

Thank god that Chrissie was at the hospital with Lachlan. If she would've been there..... _Did I moan? Did I say his name?_ He asked himself again. He honestly had no idea, but this could've ended worse if he wasn't alone right now. Why? Why Aaron? Why couldn't he dream about Chrissie... or some other girl? Why does it have to be always Aaron? What's about him that makes it impossible for him to move on? Why does he have to go back every damn time?

He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. He only knew one thing. That he needs to see him. Lachlan's gonna be back from the hospital early in the morning, and no doubt Chrissie's gonna play nurse beside his bed all day. That's sorted then.

He needs to see Aaron, he needs to see him, without giving away how bad he wants to touch him. He has to be the one who holds all the cards. He's gonna sort it out tomorrow, but right now, he has to clean up this mess, go for a shower, and try to not dream about Aaron again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts about the affair era and if it goes well with the canon stuff I try to write it.
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
